Patroklos Alexander
Patroklos Alexander is a character in the Soul Calibur series of fighting games, making his first playable appearance in Soul Calibur V as the main protagonist of the game, with his older sister Pyrrha being the deuteragonist. Appearance Patroklos is a young man with curly blond hair and green eyes, similar to that of his mother, Sophitia, and his sister, Pyrrha. Both his primary and secondary outfit are caracal themed. Personality Patroklos is determined, self-absorbed, very arrogant and mocks his enemies in a brash manner. Patroklos never doubts his actions, stating that they are justice and he even refers to himself as justice (which is inconsistent with his actions, making him a hypocrite as well). He is incredibly short-sighted, being easily manipulated, as seen in the Story Mode where he easily obeys Graf Dumas without question. He has tendencies toward rather radical measures, for example killing anyone who looks malfested without even confirming if they are, for he bears a grudge against them. This caused him to be called a rampaging murderer by Z.W.E.I.. He doesn't seem to be one to put much thought into his actions and is easily controlled by negative emotions. This is most clearly seen when he takes innocent lives with no provocation and automatically assumes that certain people are malfested with absolutely no basis or thought process. This makes him impulsive. His personality is in contrast with Pyrrha, who is overly meek and timid. Ironically, it is said Patroklos was the more timid of the two when they were children. Fighting Style Patroklos uses the sword and shield like his family, inspired by his mother and aunt's fighting styles. He can perform very aggressive combos that leads to a lot of options of finishing the opponent off, but some of his combos can either be recovered or aerial controlled. Patroklos's brave edges and his critical edge is something to look out for when facing an expert player. Overall, Patroklos's fighting style is quite balanced despite lacking areas of reach. History Soul Calibur Patroklos Alexander is the son of Sophitia and Rothion Alexander, the younger brother of Pyrrha, the nephew of Cassandra Alexandra and Lucius, and the grandson of Achelous and Nike. When a mysterious customer gave Rothion a peculiar metallic fragment, the household went out of control, with the children fighting violently over what their father just received, while Sophitia was experiencing an aftermath from her previous wounds she sustained in her first battle against Soul Edge. Soul Calibur III Awhile after her younger sister, Cassandra, set off on her quest, Sophitia made her decision to get involved in order to save her children. When she arrived at Nightmare's former stronghold, she had an encounter with a green clad girl, who wanted to 'play' with her children. Upon returning home, Sophitia found them safe, for now. The girl in green met up with her again, saying that she would be back for them when the time is right. Sophitia knew that she had to stop her, especially with both Pyrrha and Patroklos' lives at stake. Tira returned to the Alexandra household in her ending in Soulcalibur III, where (in her default ending) she entered Patroklos and Pyrrha's bedroom and started to talk with them. Tira's intention was for Soul Edge to choose a new host out of the two children (it presumably chose Pyrrha due to the fact that she was kidnapped by Tira and became Pyrrha Ω in Soulcalibur V). Soul Calibur V Patroklos had been raised by his father, Rothion. Rothion would convey stories about Sophitia and her holy mission to destroy Soul Edge. Patroklos, as a result, desired to become a holy warrior, just like his mother and to one day meet her. When he was fifteen years old, Patroklos won a sword-fighting tournament, but that same night, his father began to succumb to his illness. Before his death, Rothion told Patroklos the truth about their family. Sophitia had been killed in battle by a group of malfested and Patroklos' sister had been abducted by a malfested wielding a ring blade. Patroklos vowed to rescue his sister and avenge his mother. After years of training under several masters of the fighting arts, he learned of Graf Dumas' recruitment for warriors to hunt down the malfested. Patroklos chose to work under Graf Dumas in hopes of destroying the malfested. During the game's events, its shown that Patroklos kills innocent people without hesitation or mercy, because he thinks that he is killing only malfesteds. Sometime, he eventually meets and defeats Tira, and finds Pyrrha. Viola, who was travelling with him alongside Z.W.E.I. tells him, that Pyrrha could be trouble, and later Patroklos realizes why. He and Pyrrha encounter Graf Duma, who turns back into Nightmare. Pyrrha, suddenly turns into her malfested form, in order to protect her beloved brother. After Nightmare's defeat, Patroklos, scared by Pyrrha's sudden transformation, runs away from her, when Tira re-appears and tell her that no one would love a malfested and bring the girl back to her side. Later, Siegfried, Z.W.E.I and the spirit of Soul Calibur convince Patroklos that he should slay Pyrrha in order to save her from malfestation. After he unleashes the power of Soul Calibur, he and his allies comfront the malfested army, after Z.W.E.I. defeats Nightmare and is defeated by Pyrrha, Patroklos manages to slay her. However he realizes that something wasn't right, and with Edge Master's help he is given a chance to change the evil things he done. After defeating Pyrrha again, Patroklos hesitates in slaying her again, and the spirit of Soul Calibur attempts to take his body and slay Pyrrha on its own. After the spirit's defeat, Patroklos and Pyrrha finally manages to destroy the two evil swords. Weapons Patroklos *Stigma Sword & Arcadia Shield *Stigma Sword & Dunamis Shield *Spatha & Scutum *Soul Calibur *Skull's Horn *Gift from the Sea *Icicle *The Master (Patroklos) *Soul Calibur & Arcadia Shield (Story Mode) A Patroklos *Soul Calibur (Iai Blade) *Entelechia *Hidden Bamboo *Asherah *Dainslef *Hidden Fang *Hidden Sword *The Master (α Patroklos) Quotes Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Warriors Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Article stubs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Lethal Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Knights Category:Extremists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Fallen Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Siblings Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Grey Zone Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Honest Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Supporters Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Mastermind